


[Haikyuu!! Tribe AU] Cat vs Dog

by Tdgarts



Series: Haikyuu!! Tribe AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Animal Traits, M/M, Mentioned Characters, tribe au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 22:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdgarts/pseuds/Tdgarts
Summary: Oikawa and Wolf Iwaizumi are escaping from Shiratorizawa's army. They havea run-in with the Nekoma tribe when Lev and Kentarou get in a fight.





	[Haikyuu!! Tribe AU] Cat vs Dog

**Author's Note:**

> The Tribe AU will be little side stories ideas I will write once in a while. There is kinda a plot, but I don't want to write another long chapter story lol.  
This was just an art idea but then I decided I should write a story. https://twitter.com/tdgarts/status/1167726753252442112?s=20  
Here are the designs of everyone if ya wanted to know:  
Cats: https://twitter.com/tdgarts/status/1083195872748294144?s=20  
Wolves: https://twitter.com/tdgarts/status/1156759995230253059?s=20  
Hope you like it!

Iwaizumi’s paws felt like they could break at any moment as he ran through the forest. He could feel the grip on his neck fur tighten. The man on his back was his King and lover, Oikawa Tooru and he was in grave danger at the moment. The Shiratorizawa kingdom wanted to try for an alliance with Oikawa's kingdom, Aoba Johsai. But that went south real fast with Oikawa's distaste for King Ushijima. Now they were running back to the kingdom to get Oikawa to safety, but the Shiratorizawa's eagles have left them to wander off to an area they weren't familiar with.

Iwaizumi took a second to slow down and scan the area for any sign of familiarity. His ear twitched at the sound of a snap, he growled loudly; bearing his teeth to whoever made the noise. A smaller wolf emerged from the bushes, his head low but he maintained eye contact with Iwaizumi.

"Father…" The yellow wolf spoke, his gaze moved to Oikawa on his back.

"Kentarou! Where have you been? What is the situation with the troops? Ours and Shiratorizawa." Iwaizumi stepped closer to him while Oikawa hopped off the saddle and stood close to Iwaizumi.

"You're so scary Mad-Dog. Sneaking up on your daddy and emerging from the bushes like an animal on the hunt!" Oikawa teases Kentarou. Both wolves glare at Oikawa, but they didn't have time to bicker with one another as troops will be closing in.

"Most of their assassins were able to sneak past and follow you both. I've handled most of them but those feathered friends of theirs are able to escape with their lives." Kentarou grumbles to them. 

The two wolves stopped when they heard footsteps, they pin their ears back and wait for the attack. Three eagles emerge from the tree branches; Kentarou and Iwaizumi strike them down with ease. Kentarou dashes into the brush to find the soldiers who released those eagles.

"Damn it. They found us so quickly" Iwaizumi steps in front of Oikawa to protect him. Oikawa took the chance to climb up on Iwaizumi's back. 

"Protect me Iwa-chan!" Oikawa mimicked a scared maiden he had read in the books of his castle library. 

Iwaizumi ran through the brush of the forest. He swiftly leaped on his feet as he jumped over rocks and tree roots. Oikawa held tightly on his fur neck, keeping his head down in the fluff. He knows that if he raised his head he would more likely get a face full of branches and leaves. 

Oikawa turned his head as the shriek from the eagles were closing in, "I-Iwa-chan! They're getting closer! Faster!" He wanted to get up and fight, but he knew it would be in vain. Iwaizumi took the chance to shift his position and face the eagles diving down at them.

"Slice them with your sword, shittykawa!" Iwaizumi growls while he swipes at two with his paws and bolts away. "I can't stop to attack them myself! I'll stay clear from the trees while I run!" Iwaizumi looks at Oikawa with his yellow eyes; they give each other affirming looks and Oikawa stands on Iwaizumi's back with his sword unsheathed.

The timing couldn’t be more perfect as a tree branch smacked Oikawa hard in the head, he swore he felt hair ripped out from his scalp when it happened. "Oow!! Mean Iwa-chan! I thought you said you were gonna dodge the trees!" Oikawa whines to his wolf boyfriend who doesn't look back at him, but anyone could tell he was having a good laugh. 

Oikawa quickly switches his attention to two eagles headed towards them, he swiftly swings his blade, cutting the birds down in two easy swings. The two halves of each bird slammed lifelessly on the ground. 

Iwaizumi makes his way to an opening through the brush, he heard a thump and his back became much lighter than before. He quickly realizes Oikawa must have fallen and he stops dead in his tracks. He turns to see Oikawa surrounded by Shiratorizawa soldiers, their Eagles ready to attack at any moment. 

"Oikawa!!" Iwaizumi howls but is scratched by the talons of a red eagle. Iwaizumi snarls at it, recognizing it to be Satori Tendo's eagle; and just like its owner, it's quick-wittedHe didn't have time to deal with this stupid bird, so he swiped a paw at it to scare it off; he could see Oikawa barely holding off the squad of soldiers attacking him. He was quickly knocked down to his knees, he covered his face with his arms to shield from the Eagle's talons.

"Hajime!! Hajime!" He cried, he swung his sword, but a blur of grey and a loud roar knocked down three soldiers. 

A lion of silver fur and mane with a massive size stood in front of Oikawa. The beast roars again at the soldiers, one swipe of his giant paw and they're bloodied and bruised at an instant. The eagles try to dive-bomb the lion, but the beast is too big for the birds and they're injured along with their soldier owners. 

Oikawa sighs in relief while he watches the Shiratorizawa soldiers flea. The king stands on his shaky legs, "yeah you better run! Tell your king there isn't gonna be an alliance now! And if he thinks that sending his army will scare me, he's got another thing coming to him!" Oikawa scoffs and looks back at Iwaizumi; he gives his wolf boyfriend a big toothy grin. Iwaizumi just sternly looks at him and shakes his head. 

His ears quickly perk to attention when he notices the giant lion from before is stalking Oikawa, it's low to the ground and ready to attack. "Tooru move!" Everything moved so fast that Iwaizumi couldn't react in time, it was like his legs became stiff as trees and rooted into the ground. A flash of yellow swoosh from behind him. Before the lion could even get close to Oikawa, Kentarou tackled the giant cat away from him. 

The two tumbled for a moment before separating and getting themselves together. The lion takes a little extra time to get himself together than Kentarou. Kentarou snaps at the lion, who in response swings his giant paw at Kentarou and hits him quite hard in the jaw. The pain was almost unbearable for Kentarou but he couldn't back down this fight, there's no way he would. This stupid cat just tried to attack his king, he won't stop until the cat leaves or until the cat is dead. 

Kentarou stands his ground and swiftly moves around and tries to bite him in the neck, but the thick mane wasn't allowing him to get his teeth to sink into the flesh; and the large size difference wasn't allowing Kentarou to get an advantage, the lion was somehow much larger even though it seemed to be younger than him.

The lion would have clawed Kentarou's eye out if he didn't move away quick enough. That's when it clicked in his head, he was half this lion's size so that means he was quicker; and he's a wolf so of course he's got the advantage of speed over this lion. 

He stepped back to get some distance from the large cat, he got in a ready stance to prepare for any attack. Kentarou quickly circled the silver lion, their eyes locked with each other. They both wait for one to attack the other. 

The lion was first to lunge at Kentarou with his claws out and paws up for a pounce, its mouth wide open to bite Kentarou's neck. Kentarou took the last second to jump away from the lion, baring his teeth to the cat. 

But before either of them could land a hit, a black panther jumped down from the tree and hit the lion in the head; the beast twice its size went down with no problems. Iwaizumi snagged Kentarou by his nape and threw his wolf son away from the two cats. 

"Owwwww! Kuroo-san that hurt!" Kentarou heard the loud whine come from the massive silver lion. The panther stood over the lion to keep the high ground. 

"What do you think you're doing?! What did I say about running off and getting into fights with other animals?!" The panther named Kuroo roared at the lion. He snarls at the beast twice his size, said lion was lowering his head in shame. 

"You shouldn't run off like that either! You caused all of us a lot of trouble with you darting away from the tribe!" Kuroo hissed. 

"I was trying to protect Yaku-san and the tribe! I'm a warrior!" The lion replies.

"More like a cub, I'd say." A munchkin cat hopped down from a low tree branch, he had a look of disapproval. A male calico cat lounged on the same tree branch, watching the whole ordeal. "You scared me half to death, Lev. What if you got seriously injured if Kuroo didn't make it in time?" The munchkin cat, Yaku says to Lev. 

Lev lowered his giant head to his mate, "I just wanted to show that I'm strong enough to protect you all."

Yaku gave Lev's giant nose two gentle pats with his paw, "You're the biggest one out of all of us. We already know you can protect us. But that was a wolf beast. They can be even more dangerous than you; they can even get bigger than you, Lev. Luckily that yellow one was a juvenile." 

"Now as punishment." Kuroo swatted Lev's nose, "You're going to be the last one to eat tonight because of this whole thing."

"But-!"

"No buts! Now stay with Kenma and go find the others! Once you find them, head back home. Understand?" Yaku glares at Lev. The lion that was ten times his size seemed like a cub. Lev gave him a nod and left with the calico cat into the woods.

Kentarou pinned his ears back and growls, which causes Iwaizumi to snap at him. "Do you know how dangerous that was?! That lion is twice your size and probably three times your strength and you think fighting it to death is the answer? Have you not listened to my lessons?! You sometimes need to know when it's time to fight and when it's time to retreat!" Iwaizumi's voice leaked with anger but it had a hint of concern for his son. 

"I was trying to protect my king!" Kentarou barked back at him. 

Iwaizumi bonked his head against Kentarou's, almost in a worried manner. He looked into his son's eyes with a smirk, "So you do really care…" Iwaizumi ruffled Kentarou's head so his son bowed his head to the ground, "... But this fight could have lead to more trouble if I didn't stop you! You're going to clean all the horses stalls when we return as punishment! Maybe polish the weapons in the weaponry if you don't behave. So stay here!" Iwaizumi growls.

Oikawa stands next to Kentarou and gives him a cheeky grin. "Someone was a bad doggy." He teases. Kentarou was about to snap at him but Oikawa surprisingly started giving him head pets. He only gives Iwaizumi head pets as a way of affection. "Thank you." Oikawa says to him. 

Kentarou pulls his head away even though he was thoroughly enjoying the attention. "Whatever. Just don't get surrounded by enemy troops next time." He pouts and lays down next to him. 

Iwaizumi walks over to the two cats, both who were now in their normal human forms. Iwaizumi stayed in his wolf form at the moment as a precaution. 

Kuroo turned to look at the beast, "I apologize for what happened. The troops and eagles caused the youngest of my warriors to be on edge." Kuroo looks at Iwaizumi with a nonchalant look, he's not intimidated by the giant wolf before him. 

"Lev doesn't use his head and he's still learning when he should listen to his instincts. We meant no harm to your king." Yaku apologizes with a bow.

Seeing that there was no hostility from the two, Iwaizumi shifted into his human form. Oikawa walked over and stood next to Iwaizumi "It's all okay! He actually helped by getting rid of those stupid Shiratorizawa soldiers. Maybe I can use him as my guardian." Oikawa was joking but Iwaizumi smacked him in the back of the head. "Ow! Mean Iwa-chan!" 

"Quit fooling around. This is serious." 

"Well, since we got it all figured out. I don't see why we have to continue this conversation." Kuroo waved his tail back and forth. "I have to go discipline the big furball anyways." 

"I'm definitely having him sleep outside tonight." Yaku mumble to himself. 

With that, the two cats shifted back into their beast forms. Yaku jumped onto Kuroo's back and the panther ran back into the forest. 

Iwaizumi took the chance to shift back as well. He nudges Oikawa to get on his back. "Let's get home. We still have a war to win." Iwaizumi reminds Oikawa. 

"Ugh. I don't even think Ushijima really wants a war with us anyway." Oikawa lays on Iwaizumi's back. "Come on Mad-Dog! Let's go home! If you behave I'll give you a belly rub~!" 

Kentarou snarls and disappears into the brush. 

Iwaizumi runs through the forest. "You know, he called you his king. He may not act like it. But he respects you greatly and admires you in a way. Even if he doesn't act like it." 

Oikawa holds onto Iwaizumi's fur, "Nah. He admires you much more than I do. You're his father. He just deals with me because he knows you're my personal puppy dog." Oikawa relaxes into the soft fur as the two headed back to the castle.


End file.
